1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to middleware technology, and, more particularly, to security and validation with respect to remote user interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, sensitive data, such as provided in a typical e-commerce application, are not securely isolated from the internet and from potential harm and/or abuse. Although prior art data security measures make a hacker's job difficult, access to sensitive data unfortunately remains possible in the prior art. Further, a repetitive cycle has emerged in the prior art as hackers overcome security measures, new security measures are installed, and hackers overcome the new measures, only for yet newer measures to be installed. Accordingly, continuous maintenance and updates are required, and yet sensitive data such as related to e-commerce applications are not secure over time. It is believed that tens of billions of dollars are lost to data security-related issues.
Privacy and security remain important components of industry growth for e-retailers and their customers. Despite the significant market growth, consumers remain apprehensive about using a debit card or credit card to order goods on-line. A lack of consumer confidence combined with estimates of loss attributed to privacy and security fraud results in a setback for the industry. Furthermore, although the financial industry continues to benefit from robust online banking transactions, an impact is felt that is due to revenue loss and an erosion of consumer confidence from ineffective security measures that continue to allow fraud and piracy.
Further, fraud and security breach losses are not just a part of big business; they are big barriers to business. Businesses, manufacturers, trade and consumer associations and governments worldwide spend millions of dollars publicizing, packaging and advertising whenever they add new security measures or enact new safety, privacy and anti-fraud standards. Businesses must regularly invest in the reliability and the security of their e-commerce, data sharing, and payment methods, in part to persuade their customers that critical data are kept safe.